Echo
by Elsanna Fondue
Summary: Set during her time in Kiamo Ko. The Witch ends up all by herself on a mountain, in the middle of a night. She can't really be sure who she is anymore. I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name Like a fool at the top of my lungs Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright But it's never enough


Here's a tiny **Wicked** OS :)  
**Warning**: none, no ships, no anything, well a bit elphie x fiyero  
**Summary**: Set during her time in Kiamo Ko, The Witch ends up on a mountain in the middle of the night.  
_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name_  
_Like a fool at the top of my lungs_  
_Sometimes when I close__ my eyes I pretend I'm alright_  
_But it's never enough_

It was already late at night when the Witch too the broom once more and left Kiamo Ko. Not yet good enough for especially long distance flights, they took halt at the top of a mountain.  
The Witch took a deep breath and gazed at the lonely forest beneath her. Hwakeyes would be able to see the Vinkus from the mountaintop, but the Witch did not even try. She left the stubborn broom between some rocks, threatening the poor thing with the mentioning of fire, then she went to the edge, only a few minutes from her vehicles hiding place.  
Staying in Kiamo Ko had become awfully comfortable and her original mission was nearly forgotten, but not the memories that had let her to this.  
The Witch let out a long and trembling breath of air, remembering times she had avoided to recall in her mind. But the cold wind pushed her into the howling sound of suppressed conversations. Noises. Words. Names.  
She whispered what he used to call her; "Fae." the Witch wanted to laugh at it but didn't feel like laughing.  
The quiet echo sounded nothing like her lover's pet name. Oh, all those names she had been called before. They seemed to be playing in her mind like a broken record. Brought back by cold winter air and the high of the hill.  
"Ow Fabala", she pitied the girl who once was known by this, even if only in secret. But had she really changed since then? Didn't she still wish for her fathers love?  
She shook her head and returned to the secure train of thoughts, which had caught her in this weak moment.  
"Little frog... Oh nanny.", she sighed and went on, "Elphie."  
The Witch couldn't lie to herself in this manner. Deep inside she still had a soft spot for Glinda and Boq. Maybe one would even say that she missed them a bit, but the Witch would take this to her grave.  
Lost in thoughts, her eyes were fixed on the dark and almost starless horizon.

"Sister Aelphaba..," she clenched her teeth as the memories of her time as a mount brought her closer to the newly developed thoughts about the strange boy, Liir, who had followed her into the West.  
The West. The Vinkus. Kiamo Ko. "Auntie Guest. Auntie 'Witch'," she almost spat out the last word, now that she was to be known only as 'The Witch'. Maybe even the 'Witch of the West'. It almost sounded nice, but not quite.  
"Elphaba," she sighed after long minutes of silence. The sound rode back to her on the wind, numbing the Witches ears.  
"Elphaba," she said louder this time. It seemed as if the dark of the night swallowed her name, taking what was his now, only giving back broken syllables.  
"ELPHABA", the Witches voice was loud and trembling like frozen thunder.

" ELPHABA!", she was screaming on the top of her lungs. But no one answered. The only thing that followed was her echo. Elphaba didn't listen.

"ELPHABA! ELPHABA! ELPHABA!"  
The almost desperate scream made her shoudder and remember how tears would burn her bony cheeks like caustic liquid.  
"ELPHABA!", had it a conscious, the wind would believe she was in search of a long lost girl.  
Elphaba," the Witch couldn't or didn't want to understand the pain in her chest. Wasn't it she, who had forbidden the sisters, Sarima and whoever else would dare, to call her by this? Yes. Elphaba was long gone. And so were Elphie and Aelphaba. Fae was lost in anguish. Neither would return from their silent graves.  
She was the Witch now. Whatever that would mean.


End file.
